


You Trust Me, Right?

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Nagisa's Sex Dungeon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Careful! Or Nagisa will lock you up in his sex dungeon!”</p><p>Apparently Rei doesn't listen to the others' opinions about his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                Rei had only one condition. “It has to be beautiful.” And Nagisa was chuckling, happy to be able to fulfil his boyfriend’s only request. What he had in mind would be a literal masterpiece. In his opinion, at least.

 

“You know, Rei-chan, beauty is not an absolute concept.” The blonde boy whispered. “It’s different for everyone.”

 

“I know that very well, Nagisa-kun.” The studious swimmer replied.

 

                He wouldn’t witness any of the scene’s beauty thanks to the blindfold Nagisa had lovingly tied over his eyes. Rei hadn’t objected to this treatment. He wholeheartedly trusted his boyfriend, even though he could see beyond his innocent behavior and cute looks. He was probably the only one who could see Nagisa as he truly was. A gentle yet slightly psychotic lover. And he loved him for this, and for everything else. He loved the fact that he was the only one the blonde had opened up to, the only one allowed to see this side of him.

 

                Well, not exactly _see,_ as he was always blindfolded when Nagisa took him to his special place.

 

                For those who _could_ see, something similar to instinct made them steer clear from the farthest door of the dorm’s second floor. The whole dead end wall was painted in hot pink and the door was covered by huge smileys. There was also a sign that read: “Enter at your own risk! :D “

 

                Most people thought it was a joke, laughed it off and walked away. Some had been suspicious and came very close to unraveling the mystery. Rin, for example, had issued a playful warning to the group, saying : “Careful! Or Nagisa will lock you up in his sex dungeon!”

 

                At the time, the blonde’s mind had gone blank for a moment. He had worked so hard to get his friends back together and the last thing he wanted was for their unity to crumble between his fingers. So he raised his usual defenses, took his cutest expression and replied: “But Rin-chan, dungeons are underground and my room is on the second floor!”, earning more laughter from his friends and a shy yet energetic protest from Rei. Thankfully, the conversation had sidetracked and the subject of his suspicious room was never brought up again.

 

                Actually, Nagisa loved the term “sex dungeon”. Except for the second floor detail, it was accurate. And it sounded epic.

 

“Do you trust me, Rei-chan?” He whispered in his boyfriend’s ear as he guided him through the dorm hallway.

 

“All the theory I gather says I should not.” The analytic boy answered breathlessly. “But my heart says I do. And its opinion supersedes the rest. I love you, Nagisa-kun.”

 

                That statement was so like Rei that the blonde couldn’t help himself. Ignoring the curious students staring at him, he got up on his toetips to sweetly kiss his boyfriend.

 

“I love you too, Rei-chan!” He answered passionately, his eyes tingling with emotion. “A lot! A whole lot!”

 

                Then his voice dropped down a full register when he added: “Too much for your own good.”

 

                Rei just smiled shyly.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll leave myself into your hands.”

 

                This level of trust made Nagisa swear to himself that he would never hurt him more than necessary. Then he mentally corrected himself. _I don’t NEED to hurt him at all!_

 

“Let’s go inside, alright?” He whispered as he unlocked the door.

 

                Rei nodded, shortly but with conviction.


	2. Chapter 2

                Rei had always felt some kind of excited anguish whenever he heard the special locks on Nagisa’s door make way for the dungeon to greet them. The fact that he was left in the dark increased his senses.

 

                The air was fresh in the room. The studious boy wondered if that was made on purpose. He took a couple of careful steps before hearing the door close and lock behind him. He shivered, more from anticipation than from the cold, as he felt Nagisa’s nimble fingers dance on his skin, sliding under his clothes to remove them one by one.

 

“You okay?” The blonde asked. “You’re shaking a little.”

 

“It’s a little cold in here...”

 

“I meant it that way. Look at you. Oh, wait, you can’t... But _feel_ this.”

 

                Nagisa placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and caressed his skin top to bottom, teasing his hardened nipples as he went down.

 

“Nagisa-kun...” Rei moaned.

 

                The blonde’s fingers seemed to burn his skin, but it felt so good...

 

“If you’re too cold, I can do this.”

 

                Nagisa pressed his warm body against him. Rei was pleasantly surprised to feel skin to skin contact – he didn’t hear him take off his uniform.

 

“I will do everything you tell me.” The butterfly swimmer whispered. “Guide me and I will be your obedient servant. In this room, you are my absolute master.”

 

“Oh, Rei-chan, you shouldn’t give me so much power over you...”

 

“I want you to. I trust you.”

 

                Nagisa offered him a short but passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

 

“I don’t want you to see my masterpiece before it’s completed, but I’ll take off your blindfold afterwards, okay?”

 

“Very well.”

 

                The blonde made him lie down on his stomach on a soft mattress that reminded him of a doctor’s office bed, but in a good way. Soft leather bracelets were ties to his wrists and ankles. Rei realized that they must be cuffs just as each one softly pulled on his limbs, spreading his body into a star position. It was far from being uncomfortable, but it was truly humbling The studious boy tried to stop calculating angles and potential scenarios to focus on every sensation.

 

                He could feel his heart resonate in the mattress, the occasional teasing pokes Nagisa would give him, the drafts he produced while going around the room...

 

                Rei loved how his boyfriend could help him relax and accept that not everything could be predicted and theorized. Nagisa added some crazy in his life, all for the best.

 

                And part of the craziness was feeling some cold liquid dripping drop by drop on the butterfly swimmer’s muscular buttocks. He could imagine what would follow. But as usual, Nagisa surprised him.

 

                Rei didn’t expect a long, cylindrical, metallic _something_ enter him.

 

“Nagisa-kun...”

 

“It went straight in! You’re so welcoming, Rei-chan!”

 

                He pushed the toy deeper inside, slowly, until he could barely hold it anymore. Then he pressed the big red button.

 

                The studious boy gasped as vibrations started to animate his insides. The feeling was just strong enough to make him feel dizzy, but not overwhelmed.

 

                Then he felt the blindfold coming off and his glasses being gently put back on. Nagisa patted his back and pointed at the wall mirror.

 

“Aren’t you a beautiful sight?” He whispered seductively.

 

                Rei stared at his own flustered, pleasured reflection and blushed. He was completely as his boyfriend’s mercy and he couldn’t ask for anything he wished more than that.


End file.
